


The Twins' Birthday

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Married Life with the Burkhardts [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters to be added, Engaged Monroe/Nick Burkhardt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rosalee is the best, Solution to Nick's Grimm Eyes, We Die Like Men, love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Nick wants to go along with his fiancé to Monroe's nephew and niece's birthday party. But there's a slight problem, what if they woge? What if they find out he's a Grimm?Read to find out.





	The Twins' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to my Series "Married Life with the Burkhardts", if you haven't seen the first part please go read it! ❤  
> Enjoy~

"This weekend? Really- okay okay yeah, sure, I can make it... No no, I'll talk to him.. Their birthday's _Sunday_? Right- yes mom. I'll be there, I promise. Yeah. I love you too, mom. Tell dad I said hi," Monroe finishes and hangs up the phone, putting it down on the bench. His shoulders sag with a heavy sigh and he hears the front door open; he looks towards the noise. "Nick? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Nick calls and walks through the living room and into the kitchen. "What's up?" He walks over to the Blutbad and pecks him on the lips in greeting before walking past to the coffee machine so he can make himself a cup.

Monroe shrugs, leaning back against the counter, a small smile on his face. "Oh you know.. Customers want me to fix their watches... My parents want us to go up to their house on Sunday... Hank called-" Nick turns to look at him with wide eyes, he's frozen in shock.

"What?" The Grimm asks, clearly startled.

"My.. watches?" Monroe's smile turns sheepish, but drops when Nick's eyebrows narrow at him. "Okay okay. My parents just called and they really want to meet you so.. they invited us up to their house.... for the twins' birthday?"

Nick's face goes from accusatory to stressed in a matter of seconds. "But I'm a  _Grimm._ What if they woge? They might try to..." He slides his thumb across his neck. "Y'know?!" Monroe puts his hands on Nick's shoulders to calm him down.

"Nick, I know- I  _know._ That's why I told her that  _I_ would go, but I didn't promise  _you_ would go." Monroe's words seem to snap Nick out whatever craze he was in and he takes a deep breath, dragging a hand over his face in frustration. "Look, maybe Rosalee can help. We'll figure out something, okay?" After getting a nod from his fiancé, he pulls the Grimm into his arms and rests his head on top of Nick's. "And if nothing works, then you don't have to go."

Nick sighs and hugs him back, resting his head against the taller man's chest. "But you'll still have to go," He whines softly. "How long would you be gone for?"

"With my family? A week minimum." Monroe says apologetically; Nick pouts. "I'm sorry Nick, but I think that Rosalee... She'll try everything she can to help." He placates, smiling softly. Nick's face mirrors his and he presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"How about you call Rosalee and I start dinner?" Nick offers, already folding up his sleeves; Monroe snorts and shakes his head.

"Yeah right. Alternative: I start making dinner and  _you_ call Rosalee." Monroe counters with raised eyebrows, and Nick chuckles.

"Okay, _I'll_ call Rosalee," He teases, pecking Monroe's cheek, and he walks out of the kitchen.

Nick pulls his phone out and dials the Fuchsbau's number. It rings twice before Rosalee picks up.

 _"Spice and Tea,"_ She answers, a smile in her voice.

"Rosalee! Hi, it's Nick." He greets.

 _"Nick! Hey, what can I do for you?"_  

"Well, you know how you and Monroe were telling me about the way Wesen can see that I'm a Grimm? Do you have any ways that I can... hide my eyes? Is there like a- a potion, or like.." He waves his hands around, wracking his brain for ideas; Monroe laughs from the kitchen. "Glasses, or something?"

There's silence on the end of the line for a moment.

 _"Wait wait wait. You're asking me to make you some sort of... thing, to keep Wesen from seeing that you're a Grimm?"_ She confirms, a bit more than just confused.

"Yeah."

Another pause. _"Why? I didn't think it bothered you when Wesen saw your eyes. I thought you used it as your main form of intimidation?"_ She asks, confusion at the forefront of her voice.

"Well- Monroe and I have been invited to his parents' house for Monroe's nephew and niece's birthday, and we're afraid one of the kids- or adults- might woge and see that I'm a Grimm." He explains.

Rosalee takes in a sharp breath and then says a soft " _right_ ".

" _Yeah, that would put a sure damper on the trip.. Okay. I'll see what I can do and then call you back when I know more_." She says, a smile back in her cheerful voice.

Nick smiles as well and sighs in relief. "Thank you so much Rosalee, you're a life saver." He replies and hangs up after she answers with a smug " _I know_."

He walks back into the kitchen to see Monroe wearing an apron and cutting up vegetables. "I talked to Rosalee," He starts, and Monroe looks over his shoulder with an intrigued look.

"Yeah?"

"She said that she'll see what she can do, and call us back when she knows more." He smiles and leans back against the counter beside his fiancé. He then takes notice of how tense the man looks. "You alright?"

Monroe sighs and puts the knife down before running his hands under the tap; he shakes his head with a thoughtful look. "Just... what- what if Rosalee can't do anything? I know I told you not to worry but I just can't stop thinking-" Nick puts a hand on Monroe's shoulder and the Blutbad takes a deep breath in, and out. "What if they end up finding out you're a Grimm? They'll freak out-" The taller man lists his hands up to rub his eyes tensely.

Nick moves his hands to Monroe's cheeks, and the man lowers his own hands to cover his fiance's. "Hey, it's like you said before, Rosalee will find something, and if she doesn't... we'll take it from there." He gently caresses Monroe's cheeks and smiles. "I'm  _your_ Grimm, and you're  _my_ Blutbad. And I'm not going to let anything that happens get in the way of that, okay?"

Monroe's eyes get slightly wet and he leans closer to capture Nick's lips in a sweet kiss.

They part and Monroe pulls Nick into a loving hug. "You're right. I'm not ashamed of having a Grimm as my mate. I love you, and that's all that matters." Monroe says softly, only for Nick to hear.

Nick smiles. "I love you too."

It's silent for a few beats, and then Nick's stomach growls, making Monroe bark out a laugh. He pulls away and notices the faint red dusting of his partner's cheeks. "Come on, you can help me cut up the carrots."

 

* * *

 

A phone ringing wakes him up from his slumber. Nick inhales sharply and turns over, picking up the phone to see Rosalee's name on the screen. Remembering their predicament, he answers quickly. "Hey, did you find anything?"

 _"Maybe. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I think it_ might  _work. So can you and Monroe please get down here to the Spice Shop as quickly as you can?"_ She asks, yawning tiredly.

"Yeah of course, we'll be right over." He hangs up and looks over to see the other side of the bed vacant. He raises an eyebrow and looks down at his phone to see that it's coming on eight in the morning, so of course Monroe was up already. Despite it being a Saturday, and Nick's day off, eight o'clock was pretty late.

He rolls over and gets out of bed, walking over to the dresser to get dressed.

He quickly pulls on a shirt and some jeans, and tugs on his shoes as he stumbles down the stairs. "Monroe?" He calls out into the quiet house.

"In the kitchen!" His fiancé calls.

Nick rushes through the house, and steps into the kitchen to see his partner leaning against the bench, sipping on a French Pressed Coffee. "Morning," He greets, passing over a second cup of coffee to Nick.

"Thank you," Nick takes the coffee and sips on it, bleary-eyed. "Rosalee called, asked us to go to her shop asap." He says, savouring the flavour, while also trying to drink it as fast as he can.

Monroe pushes off of the bench and puts his empty cup in the sink. "Alright, I'll go get dressed and then we'll leave." Monroe presses a gentle kiss to Nick's forehead and then he's disappears upstairs.

Nick finishes up his coffee and puts it in the sink alongside Monroe's, and then he waits at the door. Monroe comes down the stairs, grabs his keys, and out the door they go.

 

* * *

 

They arrive at Spice and Tea and go inside. Rosalee comes out of the backroom and ushers them inside before locking the door and changing the sign to "closed". They all walk into the extended side-room and Rosalee goes back to her open book.

"Alright, so I found a few things." She scans through the book with her finger, and picks up a pair of sunglasses. She walks over to them and puts the glasses on Nick. "I read that sunglasses should work, Monroe come stand in front of him and we'll woge." She says tersely, pointing at the ground in front of herself.

Monroe quickly follows her instructions and then they both woge and look into Nick's eyes. "I can't see anything," Monroe says quietly.

"Neither can I." Rosalee agrees.

"Well I can see you both fine, apart from it being a little dark." Nick says with a shrug.

Rosalee nods and they both woge back. "While it works.. I think you'd draw a bit too much attention wearing these  _all_ the time, so I found something else-" She takes the glasses off his face and walks back to her table. She flips a few pages in the book and then runs her finger along the lines and lines of words. "This one," She mumbles picking up a vial and a dropper to transfer the blue liquid in.

Walking around the bench, she picks up a small cup of clear liquid and drops a few bits of the blue into it. "The book says, depending on how many drops you put it, it should mask the eyes of a Grimm. Turns out your ancestors wanted to go secret agent style too." Rosalee says cheekily and stirs the drink with a spoon. She hands it over to Nick and he gives it a sniff, but there's no real smell. "Drink up!"

He throws his head back and downs it all in one gulp, it barely grazes his tongue but he gags, the taste is so much worse. There's a comforting hand on his shoulder and he glances back to see his fiancé watching him, concerned. He smiles.

"Okay, it says there should be immediate effects, I put in a single drop so it should only work for an hour." She informs them, and then gestures Monroe to stand beside her again. "We're gonna woge, see if it worked." She shrugs her shoulders and then shifts, Monroe following after a moment.

He doesn't feel any different, and he can see them fine, so he's not sure if it's worked. But the smiles on their faces tell him they've found their solution.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
